What We Don't Know
by lovetodreamxo
Summary: Have you ever had any unanswered questions while playing BKEW? Well, even if you did not, here's what happened behind the scenes - and it all starts with you.


**Note that no one cares about:** Might take a while to complete, but I cannot help it. I have two other progressing stories, so doing this is literally adding on to my list, but during the Christmas break, I'm bound to finish at least one of them...well, that's what I want to think.

To stay tooned, Follow/Favorite/Review, then we can get this party started!

Important notes to this story - the **Bolded** is supposed to be **YOU. **Remember that when the time comes. This is back to the moment before your spirit is bonded with Kalas and you're just another spirit in the Shrine of Spirits waiting with the others. The _Italics_ without the **Bold** are the other Spirits chatting. This is what happens, lets unfold.

* * *

**_"Ugh, I hate the shrine of spirits. Why did we have to stay here waiting for someone to bond our hearts to?"_**

The gloomy darkness which beholds; Nekton. A dark and agonatiing wait for the spirits to be attached to a host. The forest remained dead most the time from the wandering of monsters, but it had their occasional visitors - the spirits continued to communicate.

The spirits moaned in distress, **_"I've been here for….ever. I wish I could die."_**

_"Don't say that."_ another spirit commented.

**_"Its true. Just once I wish I could be bonded with another persons heart, and travel the floating island continents with them…but no, I have to stay here."_**

_"You're acting like you're the only one waiting for someone to bond to. Suck it up, we all have to wait here."_ commented another.

_"Yeah, so please. Just wait patiently. At least it's a nice dark day. You won't get a person to guard if your attitude is like that."_

**_"Oh, you're right…I'm sorry."_** a brief silence overtook,**_ "So, did you hear? Luke got bonded with just the other day?"_**

_"Really? He's all the way on the other side of Nekton!"_

_"Yeah, maybe we are on the unlucky side."_

_"No, I bet that side didn't see that massive fire that happened on the north side of Balcancoire. No one could have survived that."_

**_"What?!"_**

_"Yeah, you can still see the smoke arising from the finishing flames. I wonder what happened…"_

**_"That's terrible… I think all the people of Mira need a Guardian Spirit. At least we could protect those who were hurt."_**

_"Hey, all we can do is-" _The spirits stopped chatting to hear ruffling from in the forest_, "What was that?"_

_"Someone's coming!"_

The spirits observed from the tree tops a woman in a white dress with very…very pale skin, and a teen with blue hair entering the forest. Astonished, the spirits all freaked out.

_"Finally, someone comes to this side of the forest!" _the spirits chatter.

**_"Hehe, wow…I sense something within him…I've never felt anything like this feeling before."_**

_"Shh… what are they saying?"_

The tree chatting spirits hushed while the two figures below entered the shine of spirits. Not knowing what was going on, they listened in on their conversation.

"The voices…the spirits are calling." the woman says.

"Yeah…I hear them." the blue haired boy responds as he looks into the dark abyss.

_"They can hear us?"_

_"Oh, Oh! pick me! Let me bond with you!"_

**_"I…I feel like I know him…I feel his hurt?"_**

The woman dressed in white starts to playfully spin around, "You have heard about the Guardian Spirits, haven't you? From a place and time you will never reach. Silent words, unspoken feelings….you don't really need to summon the spirits to this world…they call out to us, so playfully. Two souls in separate worlds, their never ending dreams, their painful longing…two souls that call out to each other. Two souls that seem alike."

_"Do you hear that? He seems to want a spirit to bond with."_

_"Yeah…but who, out of all of us will he pick?"_

**_"I…want to help him."_** the spirit moves closer into Kalas' view, filling with happiness.

_"W…wait, (Your name)!_"

The woman stops spinning, looking up at the spirits. "That spirit seems to like you. If you can bond with it, something wonderful may happen to you…are you ready?"

The blue haired boy turns around to her nodding, then reaches his arms out to the spirit's embrace, opening his heart.

The spirit gasps as it moves closer into Kalas' heart, slowly but patiently, until their hearts combine as one. The blue haired boy gets up from the ground in a shocked facial expression, wondering what to say next.

"Uh…Hello. Can I…May I ask your name?" he asked the spirit.

**_"Hmph, he doesn'doesn't seem to bad."_** the spirit thought to itself, **_"My name is…(Insert your name)."_**

"(Your name)? So that's your name. Not bad. My name's Kalas. We're a team now, you and I. Hang in there for me, okay?"

_**"Okay, Kalas. I'm really excited to travel with you, I'm really glad we've got to bond. What about you?"**_

"Yeah, me-" The blue haired boy paused in the middle of his sentence to look back at the pale woman behind him, walking towards the exit of the forest.

"Melodia?..Wait!" Kalas desperately called out to her, "Where are you going?!"

Silence came from her end as Kalas ran up to follow her.

**_"Kalas, what's wrong? Your heart feels so heavy…did something happen to you?"_**

"Uh, its nothing, just stick with me. Okay? I really need your help, (name), please."

**_"I…"_** the spirit paused,**_ "Okay, Kalas. I'm here for you, no matter what."_**


End file.
